


Just You and Me

by woopsforgotadam



Series: Of Misfits and Norse Gods [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe-Avengers, Gen, This is the recruitment scene from the avengers with some changes, why is it not Orlando you ask? because Orland is a better sounding name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Minerva Orland is a survivor. One who spends her time helping others do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/gifts).



> THIS IS SO LATE ARI. I decided to gift this to you for xmas, because as you may or may not know, I did have some computer issues and I lost what I did write. Take this LATE LATE LATE gift as a gift and pls don't kill me. There are undertones of Romin. 
> 
> OTHER READERS: pls note this is not Bruce Banner compliant. Well, Minerva is a bit sassier as a character. And the relationship with Bruce!Mineva (?? is that the term) and the counterpart of General Ross is different.
> 
> Also; Jana may or may not be a sphere of influence in some of this.

Bella Coola was a place where she felt strangely at peace. Perhaps it was the relief of having some control over her life after the….incident in Harlem. Minerva was helping people, she was a survivor and she was helping others survive. Perhaps being a survivor isn’t the best gift in the world, but it is much better than being dead.

(But then, she cannot die, can she? She tried.)

The little girl had this look in her eyes, “My Papa…” she has said. Minerva’s relationship with her own father was...rocky. General Jiemma Orland  had put her on a Military Grant under a false pretense and she had taken the serum as a test, not knowing what it really was. With a shake of her head willing away the past, the woman continued to follow the small child throughout the city. It was not the time to think about her father. Or of Rogue Cheney. Eventually, the child had lead the scientist to a house just outside of it.

Minerva was ready to help and followed her inside, just until the girl ran out the window. With a frown, the woman duly noted, “Next time; get paid out front, Orland.”

“For someone trying to avoid stress, you picked an interesting spot.”

Alarmed, Minerva turned, seeing a slender woman with tied up pink hair come forward from the shadows. She had on a shawl and a dress, and looked like the heat was getting to her. In response, Minerva put down her medical bag down on a small table and shook her head, “That’s not my secret trick.”. 

The window that the little girl had ditched her at was open and Minerva peaked through. And the woman had spoken back, some kind of amusement in her voice. “Is it yoga then?”

Shaking her head, Minerva  narrowed her eyes before she turned to face the stranger once more.  Her hands began to fiddle with each other, an action they began  when she faced with these sorts of confrontations.  “ I see you’ve lured me out of the city.Kudos to you. I’m just going to assume we’re surrounded.”

She was a genius scientist and this was definitely  _not_ her first time at the rodeo.

“Nope,” the spy, Minerva was using an educated guess here, had replied. She took off the shawl and then offered a small smile, “Just you and me.”

There were bells ringing in her head and Minerva raised an eyebrow, “And the small actress child?”. One hand moved towards the window, just in case the person wasn’t sure to whom she was referring. “Is she a spy, too? Do they start that young?”

The spy didn’t smile at her now, she just shrugged, “I did.”

Minerva hummed and then raised an eyebrow, “And who are you?”

“Sherry Blendy.”

Minerva sighed, looking at the spy, at Ms. Blendy. It was an interesting name for someone, but then again, she was a spy. It could be an alias. Minerva wanted to get to the point of this discussion, so the scientist leveled her gaze, “Are you here to kill me, Ms. Blendy? Because that’s not going to work out….for  _everyone_.”

The Other Minerva, the Hulk, was already tensing up, but Minerva had it under control.

Blendy shook her head, “No, no, course not,” well that was a small relief, “I’m here on behalf of SHIELD.”

At that name, Minerva’s natural skepticism came back, and that little relief was gone. She looked down, and with a small shake of her head, looked back up at Blendy, “SHIELD huh? How’d they find me?”

As if anticipating this response, Blendy smiled again and explained promptly, “We never lost you, Doctor. We just...kept our distance, and even helped you stay off the radar a bit; kept other parties away.”

Mineva huffed, well _that_ made her feel better.

(Sarcasm, sarcasm)

“And why would you do that?”

Once more, Blendy responded with ease. “Jura Neekis seems to trust you,” Ha! As if that monk trusted anyone. “But now we need you to come in.”

Minerva braced herself, shifting in her stance, “Oh? And what if I say no?” It was more a challenge than a threat. Minerva was an Orland. No-she was a scientist, not a dog.

At this, Sherry Blendy seemed to find her defiance amusing. “I’ll persuade you,” she informed Minerva with a smile.

At her amusement, the scientist frowned, “What if...the other me says no?” she ended her response with a meaningful look. It was a risk they should have thought of.

For her part, Sherry didn’t look as frightened as Minerva thought she would. She began to speak as moved towards the shadows, “You’ve been more than a year without an incident, Doctor Orland, and something tells me you wouldn’t want to break that.”

Minerva became to move closer, away from the window. Well, Agent Sherry Blendy was correct about that. “It is rather  _annoying_ ,” she murmured in agreement. It was much more than ‘annoying’, it was painful and exhausting.

As she played with a little cradle next to her, “However, these annoyances do tend to happen.”

It seemed that Sherry wasn't here to play the role of Dr. Phil. She emerged from the shadows with a phone and was clicking away. “Doctor, we’re facing a global catastrophe. Well, a potential one,”

Minerva laughed softly, “Yeah well, those I do try to avoid. You know, stress and all.”

Sherry sat down near the window and then she presented Minerva with the phone. There was a picture of a small cube with a blue glow on it. “This,” she slid the phone across the small table, “is the Tesseract.” Minerva walked towards the table near the window, getting her glasses on. She grabbed the phone and listened to the agent inform her more. “It’s potential energy can kill us all, not just humans. The entire Earth.”

It looked harmless, but then again, so did Minerva herself. She could feel the agent looking at her intently, waiting, so the scientist spoke, “What does Neekis wish for me to do with it? Swallow it whole and hope for the best?”

This didn’t phase Sherry and she leaned forward, placing her arms on the table, “He wants you to find it. Someone stole it from SHIELD.”

Well that was amazing. Did they have the same security as the Organizations in all those video games she played in high school and college?

“The Tesseract emits a gamma signature. However, it’s too weak for even SHIELD to trace, and you’re an expert of gamma radiation. In fact, no one knows it more than you do, Doctor. Otherwise, I’d be there and not here.” She finished her explanation, sitting back and once more, waited for Minerva to respond.

Honestly, she didn’t know how she felt about this situation. Obviously, SHIELD messed up. Surprise, surprise. She did want to clear up one detail. Minerva took off her glasses and questioned the agent, “So Neekis is not after the monster which currently resides in my skin?”

Blendy for her part answers honestly, looking her in the eyes, “Not that he’s told me.”

Mineva scoffed, “Oh and he tells you everything? Do you have tea parties every Sunday?”

Sherry sat back up again, her face now strangely blank, ah, so Minerva had managed to hit a spot. “Talk to him. He needs you on this.”

“Oh? Does he need me to engage in battle?” Minerva put the phone down, feeling a bit tense, and Sherry reached forward to grab it.

“No one gonna put you---”

“STOP LYING TO ME!” as she yelled, Minerva slammed her hands down on the table, leaning forward and Sherry moved quickly. Grabbing a gun under the very same table that she directed Minerva too and pointed it at her face.

The two shared eye contact, and it was in that moment that Minerva saw something in the agent’s eyes. It wasn’t bloodlust, it wasn’t anger-it was a survivor’s look. Her blue eyes reflected Minerva’s own green ones in a comforting yet haunting way. Immediately, Minerva put her hands up, the universal sign of surrender. She smirked a bit, “I’m sorry,” she stood up straight again and adjusted her shirt. “That was me,” it was a needed action. She had to make sure that Blendy knew that she knew that they were not alone. That and she had to force Blendy to reveal her hand. By playing the part that the agent expected from her. Sad, angry, annoyed and reluctant scientist. Mostly the angry part though. “I just wanted to see what you’d do.”

The agent didn’t move, only giving her the same Survivor look, so Minerva kept her hands up. “Why don’t we go back to the easy way? Where you don’t shoot me and the other guy, you know, the one who will kill you, doesn’t make a mess outside the city? Okay?  _Sherry_?”

The next few seconds were tense before Sherry had let out a breath and then lowered her gun. Her other hand went to her ear and she murmured, “Stand down.”

Minerva laughed then, “Alone, are we?”

Sherry didn’t seem as amused as Minerva was, “Are you in or not?”

Seems like Minerva pissed off the agent. The scientist sat down herself and sat back, looking at Sherry, the eyes. It was the eyes that got her attention. And it seemed, she could help not just one person, but the entire world. As noble as it may sound, it was more the fact that Minerva was one of the people who lived on the Earth and it going to hell will not be fun.

(She also didn’t want to see if she lived after it because of the Other Guy)

“Bring me in, Sherry.”


End file.
